Users are expecting data access anywhere for their mobile devices. Current wide area wireless networks, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Long Term Evolution (LTE), allow internet service providers to offer reasonable uplink and downlink bandwidth and speed, in which customers can reach Internet based services. For example, cloud computing allows customers to make use of a wide range of cloud based resources such as platform as a service (PaaS), storage as a service (SaaS), computing as a service, and the like. But exponential growth in cloud services and other Internet services has caused a corresponding increase in congestion on wide are wireless networks, which may reduce the effectiveness of cloud and other data services for users.
WiFi and femtocell (femto) networks are widely available today and have the potential to offer an alternative wide are wireless network domain. Yet, the authentication and authorization procedures of the alternative network domain may make such opportunity cost and performance prohibitive.